


heartbreak time could never mend

by wxndertrevs



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxndertrevs/pseuds/wxndertrevs
Summary: And that’s why she’s standing outside Liam’s apartment, too afraid to knock, at an acceptable time for an ex to be visiting. But she can’t figure out why Liam had come all this way just to tell her that he’s marrying someone else. Why had he told her that he doesn’t love Ashley the same way that he loves her. Why? Why? Why? It was all Fallon could think of. And she’d be damned if she didn’t get her answer.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	heartbreak time could never mend

**Author's Note:**

> *repost*   
> The prompts for this week were “can I hold your hand” or “it’s okay to cry”, and I decided to do “it’s okay to cry”, because I had an idea, but then I lost that idea. So. Yeah. This one might seem a bit ooc, but tbh I had no inspiration, and whatever gets me to write, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing outside Liam's apartment. Fallon hadn’t allowed herself enough time to process everything that happened within the last 24 hours. All she knows for certain is that her old best friend, whom she just realized she was still in love with and hadn’t seen in years, had come all the way to Atlanta to invite her to his wedding. 

The last time Fallon saw Liam was at her family's Annual Masquerade Ball circa 2015. The ball was held during Christmas Eve and Liam had flown in from New York to surprise her. She remembers that night like it was yesterday. Anders had done a wonderful job turning their home into a night of elegance and wonder. Fallon had chosen to invite Monica, who had been going through a pretty tough break-up, as her date. She promised her that there would be no boys until Monica was ready, and she managed to keep that promise, at least until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. 

“Can I borrow you for a second?” the masked figure asked, if it were any other guy Fallon would have told him to leave her alone, but this wasn’t any other guy. This was Liam Ridley. Her best friend, whom she hadn’t seen since he moved to New York. Fallon looked over to Monica, silently pleading with her eyes to let her go, nothing would’ve stopped her from going with him, not even Monica, so instead of saying no, she simply smiles and silently whispers “go”. Fallon wraps her arms around the girl and whispers “thank you” before she takes Liam’s hand and leads him somewhere more quiet. 

“You got a second, Ridley!” Monica makes sure to remind him as they depart. 

Once they’ve crossed the sea of dancers, they found themselves outside the stables. The stars and moon are beautifully illuminating the sky, it looks like a scene right out of a painting, and yet Fallon and Liam only have eyes for each other. 

“You’re back,” she whispers, almost as if the single sound of her voice might cause this moment to disappear, “you’re back.” she says, more firmly. 

“Of course I’m back Fal, I’ve been your date to this thing since we were kids.” he laughs. 

“I know, but you were in New York and I didn’t expect you to come just for this.” 

“I came back for you, actually. I hate dances, but I don’t hate you. In fact, I love you so much that I practically jumped on the first flight here.”

She smiles, mischievously, “you love me?”

“Oh please, like you didn’t know that already?” she did know. He’s just never said it out loud before. Or maybe he has? They’ve done this so many times she can’t remember. 

“I do know.” 

And that was it. The last time she saw him. She saw him a few times here and there, he’d fly down from New York, she’d fly up from Atlanta. It wasn’t the same though. Not really. Long distance relationships just weren’t possible. They would miss so many important moments in each others’ lives by being apart. At some point they decided to call it quits. This lasted for about two seconds before they realized that they missed the other too much. They tried to be friends with benefits because somehow that seemed easier. Keep feelings out of it. That way if she only saw him twice a month it wouldn’t hurt as much. Of course, they were naive to think that they could keep feelings out of this. Fallon and Liam felt nothing but complete love for the other. 

Until they didn’t. 

When Culhane came into the picture Fallon made sure to tell Liam. It had been months since they’d last seen or even talked to each other, but she made sure to tell him anyway. In case some part of him wanted something more with her. And of course, Liam wanted something more with her. She wasn't just some childhood crush, to him she was everything. But he knew that right now they couldn't give each other what the other needed. They were too different. Fallon was too focused on climbing the mountain that was her father's business and Liam was focused on his writing and trying to distance himself from Van Kirk Industries. So he used Culhane as an out. To let her move on. To let himself move on. Even if it hurt. 

He told Fallon just that. She took it badly. She never outright said it, but she loved him. And she thought for the longest time that no matter what they'd make it work. He was her best friend after all, but that meant nothing to him in the end. So she let herself move on. With Culhane. He was always there for her. Whenever she needed to talk and whenever she had an itch she couldn't quite reach. As time passed she did find herself falling for him. But she kept that guarded. She wasn't going to get hurt again. Not if she could help it. Thankfully Culhane understood. He knew what they were and he didn't ask her for more. Whatever feelings she felt for Liam were quickly replaced and erased. Her sole mission now was to be Co-CEO. 

Eventually, Liam met Ashley, so while Fallon was in Atlanta doing whatever she was doing with Culhane, he was in New York with Ashley. Who he did love, maybe not the way he loved Fallon, but he loved her nonetheless. She was smart and beautiful and funny, and once he stopped comparing her to Fallon, she was the perfect girl. And his mother approved. If not only because it helped the family image. 

Liam dated Ashley for a year before asking her to marry him. He asked her because it made sense and because his mother wouldn't stop asking him “so, when are you proposing?” and because he did love her, he did, really. 

Ashley had this philosophy that in order to move forward you have to make peace with your past. She asked him if there was anything from his past that he regrets or someone who he should fix things with before he takes a step forward and Fallon was the only thing that crossed his mind. But was inviting your ex-best friend, who was also your ex-something and your first love, to your wedding a good idea? He doesn't think so. But Ashley's philosophy had inspired him to fix things with her. Because Fallon was his best friend. Above anything else, Fallon was always his best friend. 

“You're right Ash, thank you.There is someone that I need to fix things with, but they live in Atlanta and I'd have to go there, if that's okay with you?” 

“Of course babe, whatever it takes to start this new chapter of our lives without any regrets. I'll miss you,” she takes his hand and pulls him in for a kiss, “thankfully your mother said she will help me with the wedding planning.” 

“I'll miss you too.” 

Liam took the first flight to Atlanta. With no knowledge of what Fallon was going through. Fallon was currently engaged to Jeff Colby. A man who was only using her to get revenge on her father. She doesn't know when things got so complicated but she's sure that she has no idea how to fix things. At least not without signing her soul over to the devil. But that's nonsense. Fallon doesn't give up easily. 

She knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to actually have to do it. Not without meaning it. Culhane and her were going through a rough patch, he was surprisingly okay with her being engaged to another man, but it still put a strain on their relationship. Right now, however, Culhane was her last resort. 

The next night Fallon made sure that things between her and Culhane were good, or as good as they can be. And then she proposed to him in front of the courthouse, hoping that he would say yes, because he loves her and she loves him. And because she really needs an out right now. But Culhane saw right through her. He rejected her and left her there alone. Dressed in white. In front of the courthouse. 

Fallon sat outside the courthouse alone, until she wasn't. 

“Bad drivers license photo?” Fallon looks up and sees the last person she thought she'd ever see. 

“Liam? What are you doing here? How'd you know where I was?” 

“I stopped by your place and Anders told me that you and Culhane came here, but uh, I don't see Culhane, are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Always.” she tries her hardest to hide her tears, she doesn't know why, the guy has seen her cry before, but after everything they've been through recently she doesn't want to let herself be vulnerable in front of him. 

“Hey,” he sits on the bench next to her and wraps his arms around her, “it's okay to cry Fal.” she lets him comfort her, because she may be Fallon Carrington, but she’s still human, and humans need comfort. Or so she’s heard.

“What are you doing here anyway?” she asks, breaking the silence that had settled between them. 

“Uh, I uh, I came to fix things with you. I want you to be my friend again. I want you in my life.”

She looked up at him, “yeah? Why now?”

“There’s uh, I’m getting married Fallon. And Ashley, my fiance, said that she wants us to start our life without any regrets and my greatest regret was losing you.”

“Does she know you’re here? With your ex, trying to invite her to your wedding? Because I’m pretty sure an ex at a wedding is taboo.” 

“She does know that I’m here. She just doesn’t know about you.” 

“Well that’s great, but I’m not going to your wedding, it’s weird and she would feel weird and-”

“Fallon, please. I want you there.” 

“Liam, I can’t do this, okay? I’m going through a lot right now with this engagement and now you’re engaged, and when did things get so out of hand?”

Liam looks up at that, “Wait, you’re engaged? To Culhane?” she shakes her head no, “Who?”

“Jeff Colby.” Liam bursts out laughing, “Why are you laughing?” she laughs too because his laugh has always been contagious, “I’m miserable.” 

“I bet he’s having the time of his life.” his laughing settles, “he’s always been in love with you.” 

“And with good reason, but I think he’s in love with the thought of getting revenge on my father. And what better way to hurt him then with me.” she shrugs, “it’s complicated, I hope what you and Ashley have isn’t.”

And it isn’t. Not really. There’s mutual respect and love, but there isn’t a spark. When she kisses him he feels nothing, and how are you supposed to live when you feel nothing? 

“Ashley and I are comfortable, to say the least. It makes sense, to her, to my mom, to everyone, really, except me, I guess. I don’t love her the same way that I love you though, that’s for sure.” 

Fallon looks at him and when his eyes and hers connect she feels everything. It takes all of her willpower to look away, “Liam, I have to go. And you should go too. Be with your fiance.” she stands up and walks away leaving Liam sitting there by himself. 

“Wait Fal,” he gets up and catches her hand, “uh, look I'm sorry, but if you change your mind about the wedding, and just being friends with me here's where I'm staying.” He hands her a piece of paper and this feels wrong, but she takes it anyway. 

“Bye Liam.” 

And that’s why she’s standing outside Liam’s apartment, too afraid to knock, at an acceptable time for an ex to be visiting. But she can’t figure out why Liam had come all this way just to tell her that he’s marrying someone else. Why had he told her that he doesn’t love Ashley the same way that he loves her. Why? Why? Why? It was all Fallon could think of. And she’d be damned if she didn’t get her answer. She knocks on the door with no care if she wakes up the neighbors, or him. 

“Fallon,” he says when he opens the door, “what are you doing here? It's late.” 

“Oh please don't act like you didn't want me to show up at exactly this time.” she rolls her eyes and walks past him, “I came to ask what the hell you thought you would accomplish by coming back.” Back into Atlanta and into her life. 

“I told you,” he shuts the door, “I want to be friends again.” 

“That's a load of bull and you know it. We've never had to lie to each other Liam, why are we starting now?” 

“I'm not lying. You were my best friend for the longest time Fallon, I'm sorry if I just want my best friend back.” 

“I don't want you like a best friend. Not anymore.” 

Silence. 

“Why are you even marrying her?” she lets her heart speak before her mind has time to stop it, “Why her?” she feels herself breaking. 

“Because. It's the right thing to do. It makes sense. I don't know.” he doesn't know. 

“How long have you known her for? A second?” she laughs.

“Yeah Fallon, I’ve known her for a second,” he rolls his eyes, “I’ve known you, for what? Twenty something years? And we’ve never worked Fal. We’ve never worked and it doesn’t matter how long we’ve known ea-”

She kisses him. Passionately. Desperately. She kisses him as if she were stranded on an island and he was her only source of water. She kisses him as if she were drowning and he was her lifeline. She kisses him as if she were going to lose the only man she’s ever truly loved. 

He kisses her back with a force equal to hers. She knows this is wrong. They both know this is wrong. He’s getting married in a few weeks. They know this, and yet this knowledge isn’t enough to stop him from reaching around her thighs and pinning her against the wall. This knowledge doesn’t stop her from unbuttoning his shirt and it certainly doesn’t stop him from kissing down her neck. This knowledge isn’t enough to stop him from running his fingers up her thigh and it doesn't stop her from unbuckling his belt. 

Fallon has always thought she was a bad person, everyone thought she was a conniving bitch, but really she is just confident in what she wants and she knows what to do to get it. But Liam. Ever since she could remember he was the one keeping her sane. He was her moral compass. But right now, in this moment, he's just as bad as her. She's poisoned him. Her sweet, sweet Liam. If it didn't feel so good she would've stopped. She swears she would've. But she doesn't. Mostly because she's missed him, his touch and his lips, because he's always been good at this – they've always been good at this. 

He lifts her up and takes her to his bedroom, neither one of them stopping to say this isn't okay, but rather discarding each other's clothes. She wraps her legs around his waist and runs her fingers through his hair, gently pulling at the ends, he moans softly. 

“Liam,” she sighs into his ear once he sits down on the edge of his bed and pulls her closer to him. 

He looks at her, she's always been an enigma, he's never been able to tell how she felt, but he's always know that he'd do anything she asked him to. She can get anyone in a room to focus solely on her. It's just who she is. And it's why he's always loved her.

“I love you Fallon. Always have, always will.”

She kisses him again and this time they don't stop. 

Afterwards they lay in bed, facing each other. The moon illuminates the room making it impossible to hide their feelings. 

“I thought you said we didn't work.” Fallon speaks up first. 

“This isn't why we didn't work Fal.” 

The silence takes over once again, leaving the two of them to their thoughts and feelings. 

“You came here to try and fix a past regret, but instead you're leaving with an even bigger one.” 

“Who says I regret this?” he takes a hold of her hand and kisses her, a soft, gentle kiss. “I'm willing to run away with you if that's what you want.” 

“Hmm, that would be nice. Let's run away to somewhere quiet and elope. Imagine how furious your mother would be.” she laughs, but Liam is just looking at her, as serious as ever, and when he speaks up again there's no trace of insincerity in his voice. 

“Let's do it. Run away with me. Just us two…” he sits up on the bed, “and let's get married. Marry me Fallon.” 

“Liam, this is all super sweet, but you said so yourself, we've never worked…”

“But I love you. And I've never stopped. I've never known where you stood in our relationship, but I know that I've loved you since the day we met and even more as the days went by. And I know this kind of love doesn't just go away.”

“I love you too. But I'm scared.” of them not working out again. 

“Good. Then we can be scared together. But I need you to say it, because Fal, I'd give up anything to try this with you again, and I know this time we'll be different.” 

“Okay. Okay Liam, let's do it. Let's get married. I love you.” 

He breaks off his engagement with Ashley and she breaks it off with Jeff, then they try dating again and surprisingly this time they manage to make it work. 

Because Liam was right, the kind of love they feel for each other doesn't go away.

**Author's Note:**

> And fin.
> 
> tbh I hate MOST of this. But uh it's a week before Christmas break and my brain is thinking about how exciting sleeping all week is going to be, so cut me some slack.


End file.
